User talk:Alejandro Magno
yo, welcome to the wiki! if you have technical questions, you can ask me. if you want some help figuring out how BEAF works, the talk page on our BEAF article is an excellent place to ask questions. you're.so. 21:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC) okay um... so usually if you've come up with a new notation, a better place to post it is on a your blog. so sorry for the confusion u.u you're.so. 21:18, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, i did not knew... i just wanted to share my thoughts with everyone. Alejandro Magno (talk) 00:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :no worries, it's fine. i've moved the two pages to User_blog:Alejandro_Magno/Untitled_Notation and User_blog:Alejandro_Magno/Ultimate_Googol. you can turn on comments if you want, so other Wikians can give you feedback! :if you want to make more pages, just head over to User_blog:Alejandro_Magno and click on "write one now." you're.so. 01:12, September 1, 2014 (UTC) alright, it's all good now. thanks, sorry again about all the confusion ._. you're.so. 02:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Hey Alejandro Mango, I thought I could come here to give you a compliment about your notation, beacause it is quite good. a-^-b already reaches the limit of BEAF's linear arrays, or Saibian's Extended Hyper-E notation (far beyond chained arrows). Also, I found that Ulitmate Googol is around googol-googol-googol-googol and it is larger than Graham's number. I'm posting this here beacause I can't add a comment to your blog post, if you want that we can add a comment to your blog post, tick box at the right corner of the editing window. Wythagoras (talk) 14:52, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Wythagoras! Oh, and also, im going to complete the Untitled Notation and i'm going to make an article about my Extended Arrow Notation. It looks something like this: a^(n)^b = a^^^...^^^b w/ n ^'s, where ^ is an arrow. Thanks anyways! -- A Large Number Googologist -- 19:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. I Could not find the box. Can you explain me better? -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:09, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : If you want, I can enable comments on your blog posts. LittlePeng9 (talk) 20:38, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, thank you. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) signature You should make your signature link to your user page. Instead of "-- A Large Number Googologist --" you should make it, in your signature box in preferences, -- A Large Number Googologist -- When typing that in, your signature will now link to your user page.Cookiefonster (talk) 14:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Done. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 16:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Nope. I deleted the comments you left on cookiefonster's MLP blog post. You could serve to be a little more respectful to other users on the wiki. it's vel 23:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ok sorry -- A Large Number Googologist -- 23:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I also deleted your comment evidently calling Peng a "stupid shit." Don't do that again, okay? it's vel sarcasm, next time i will put it into -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) That didn't sound like sarcasm at all. LittlePeng9 (talk) 20:56, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Especially given the context (you said outright that you hate him), a direct insult being construed as "sarcasm" requires quite a stretch of the imagination. it's vel 21:00, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's not an insult. I just said: No stupid shit not You're a stupid shit :Also, the separator is . :Happy now, everyone? :-- A Large Number Googologist -- 22:31, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::sigh. i guess that's a reasonable excuse, although the comment was still rude and uncalled for. just try to be nicer, alright? it's vel 00:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::ok -- A Large Number Googologist -- 00:17, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::thanks it's vel 00:19, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::no problem -- A Large Number Googologist -- 00:22, October 1, 2014 (UTC) IRC I will not tolerate expressions of xenophobia or racism in the IRC. Any more and you'll be temporarily banned. it's vel 00:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ok -- A Large Number Googologist -- 01:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, so I just had a long discussion with Sbiis, and he tells me that you were very rude to him on the wiki chat. I've also given you numerous warnings to stop spamming on IRC, which include a kick for a deliberate attempt to disrupt existing discussion. On this wiki and related media, you are expected to behave like a mature adult, and I'm seeing no such behavior from you. Consider this your final warning before I ban you from the channel for two weeks. it's vel 05:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :ok, ok -- A Large Number Googologist -- 13:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) interaction ban in an effort to avoid dumb arguments i am now instituting an "interaction ban" between you and LittlePeng9. so no directly responding to him or commenting on his posts, etc. it's vel 21:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ok -- A Large Number Googologist -- 21:43, October 14, 2014 (UTC) leave any more comments on his posts and you'll be blocked temporarily it's vel 23:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :( -- A Large Number Googologist -- 23:01, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for being a douchebag and constantly trying to piss you off. This will never happen again. LittlePeng9 (talk) 04:57, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :since things have cooled off by now, i consider the ban expired. just play nice, alright it's vel 19:56, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :ok -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Bye? Bye? -- A Large Number Googologist -- 00:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :buy it's vel 02:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :lol you mispelled bye :also, it was a joke (no trolling so please don't ban me) -- A Large Number Googologist -- 19:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC) You found me I'm pleased to meet you -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 14:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, i found you. (THANKS AAREX!) -- A Large Number Googologist -- 20:17, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Explanation of "low-content necroing" "Low-content necro'ing" is when you comment on very old blog posts and saying nothing new or interesting. You shouldn't touch old blogs unless you have something significant to say. it's vel 23:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, vel. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 23:05, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Closed Closed. King2218 (talk) 15:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) roflmao :D -- A Large Number Googologist -- 16:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, King, you are better than me at this! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:43, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Stop it. Stop shitting up other people's blogs with your "first comment" and ":)" comments. Last warning. it's vel 23:32, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ok -- A Large Number Googologist -- 23:46, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Take a break. it's vel 23:06, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!' '''great. now have fun without me having comments in other posts without even knowing if it is a good comment or not -- A Large Number Googologist -- 23:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) you freaking liar ::I warned you, like, ten times to stop leaving pointless comments on posts six months old. it's vel 23:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::ok, now i will stop posting comments on old posts (by preference posts 1 month old or newer) -- A Large Number Googologist -- 23:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::like my new signature? -- A Large Number Googologist (banned/28/10/2014) -- 23:18, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Commenting on old posts is fine, but the problem is that the comments you were leaving were ''absolutely pointless. They were just things like "Maybe" and "I agree" and ":)". Don't add to old discussions unless you have something to actually say. it's vel 23:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you for that. -- A Large Number Googologist (banned/28/10/2014) -- 23:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :: you freaking liar Chatlog (19:24, 28/10/2014) (IRC): 19:15 Flitris b83a9f07@gateway/web/freenode/ip.184.58.159.7 has joined ##googology 19:15 Hello Flitris! 19:15 hmm people here 19:20 hello flitris 19:21 ah hello almag 19:22 hello 19:22 guess what 19:22 what? 19:22 i just got blocked :( 19:22 what! why? 19:22 Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages 19:22 copied 19:23 maybe i have posted too much First comment or :) or that type of spam comments 19:23 :( 19:23 really? thats kind of dumb becasue i'm sure many more people do that 19:23 and haven't been blocked See? -- A Large Number Googologist (banned/28/10/2014) -- 00:30, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :How does this make me a "liar"? it's vel 02:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Other people have being doing the same, and have been not banned. SO UNBAN ME OR BAN THE OTHER PEOPLE. -- A Large Number Googologist (banned/28/10/2014) -- 17:58, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :The only "other person" who has done that is Aarex once or twice, and he seems to have stopped. You were banned because you do it ridiculously often and refuse to stop. Cookiefonster (talk) 18:22, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :AM: Wythagoras, Cloudy, and Aarex have done this, but you have been doing this consistently and repeatedly despite my efforts to delete your comments and warn you against this behavior. it's vel 18:55, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Seeing that you've deactivated your account, I should warn you not to use a new account on this wiki before the block on this account expires. That's block evasion, which is serious. it's vel 19:11, October 29, 2014 (UTC)